When You Hold me tight
by perez8
Summary: when derek discovers he has asthma and cant breathe in the middle of the night,who will be there to help him through it all... Dasey fluff


It was a very rainy day about 3 am. Casey was very comfortable in her big bed and big pillow in a very deep sleep until Derek came in.

''Casey, Casey, please. Wake up'' he could barely talk. He was holding his throat very tight as if he let go he wouldn't be alive anymore… he started to walk towards her struggling to keep himself up… he couldn't breath and all the help he could think of that would not start asking questions was Casey..

''Casey'' he said in a voice just above a whisper… Casey stirred a little bit ''Go away Derek I'm not in the mood''... Derek reached her bed and started to shake her so she could wake up and see that he wasn't there just to annoy her...

''Case...''

''Wha- oh my god Derek you ok?''

He had tears in his eyes something Casey had never seen in Derek since… well since forever… Derek started pointing at his throat and said in a very low whisper''…can't… breathe…help''

''Oh god, oh god'' suddenly Casey remembered she had an inhalator pump in her drawers because she had asthma, and all his symptoms were exactly like hers... she got it and told him ''Derek try to calm down… when I count to three your going to inhalate through your mouth ok… You think you can do that hon.?'' she said as he nodded ''ok...1...2, 3'' he immediately did as she said… he then started breathing hard and his heart was faster than a racing car… he got weak and he fell from her bed and started to rest on the floor, he was shaking and the tears kept streaming down his cheeks… Casey got him up and laid him on her bed in between her legs, his head rested on her chest while she stroked his hair…

''it's ok… your ok… relax, is just a slight asthma'' she kept on whispering soothing words into his ears until she didn't see him shaking, she kissed his head and rested her head on top of his…

she moved her head from where it rested to see if he was asleep, she saw that he was staring everywhere like if he was lost or scared… she moved a little trying to wiggle out of him to get him some water…

''Where you going'' he asked with such a misery in his tone as if he didn't want to be left alone…

''I was going to go get you some water… you alright?''...

'' Don't, I'm ok… just don't leave… please…'' Casey was kind of shocked at first she had never seen Derek so vulnerable and specially in front of her.. She nodded and went to her previous position but this time Derek wrapped his arms around her waist as safety to know she wasn't going anywhere…

''I'm right here sweetie, I'm not going anywhere… try to calm down ok'' she said as she kept stroking his hair and giving him kisses on his head from time to time to calm him down…

Derek relaxed and calmed down with all she was doing, he even felt he could go back to sleep… he loosened the grasp on Casey and relaxed on her chest… then they fell asleep… at 7am Casey was getting a lot comfortable and she threw her arms and hugged something besides her which she thought was her pillow.. That is until she opened her eyes…

She was embarrassed by her position… Derek had an arm wrapped around her waist and he was snuggled on her with his legs crossed with hers… her head was rested on his chest now and she had both of her arms wrapped around him… she looked up to see if he was aware of what was going on but she didn't want to wake him up so she kept looking at him until a smile spread across Derek's face…

''Do you always stare at people when they're sleeping'' …Casey blushed, she didn't know he noticed ''I can feel your eyes doing a whole in my face''...

'' Ha-ha very funny''

''You know you can't resist me'' he said smirking

''Glad to know your cocky self came back… it was too good to last'' just when she was about to get out of bed, he tightened his grip on her…

''Don't go''...

'' Derek you're ok now come on'' she tried again but all he did was snuggle closer to her to the crook of her neck

''No... I'm not going anywhere'' she could barely hear what he was saying because he was snuggled in her neck and all she could hear was a muffled noise…

''Why won't you want to move'' Casey was confused by his actions… he pulled out of her neck and said

''Cause I'm comfortable where am at, I don't want to move, you smell nice… and your chest make a very good pillow'' he said with a smirk

''De-rek'' she punched him on his arm

''Ow, it's true what do you want me to say'' he said laughing

''Maybe if you weren't such a cocky jerk I wouldn't have hit you''

'' Come on you know you love me''

'' I don't… now let me get out of here I need to take a shower''

''No I don't want you to go'' he pouted and snuggled closer not letting her go

''Did you just said u didn't want me to go?'' Casey said with a smile plastered on her face

''Maayybee… why do you ask''

''No reason' they laid there in a comfortable silence

''Case''

''Yeah''

''I just want to… thank you… for last night... I mean I thought I was going to die you don't know what the heck was that… but all I kept thinking for help was you… and I don't know… you made me relax in matter of seconds and it felt nice to know that… you cared… or at least I thought I don't know… but just thank you… '' Casey hit him on the arm again

''ow, even when I say something nice u still hit me… geez woman there is no pleasing you…'' She started to laugh

''You idiot of course I care… what do you think. That I was going to throw you out of my room and let you die? Come on… I'm not mean… unlike some other people I know'' she said eyeing him

he smiled looking at her ''you know I never noticed, but when the sun hits your eyes they look beautiful, jus like an ocean... you can get lost in them'' Casey was blushing furiously now ''umm… thanks'' she looked away to try and hide her blush, but he saw it anyways… so he leaned in turned her face lightly with his index finger and gave her a sweet and soft kiss… even when they parted he still had his eyes closed as to memorizing the feel… Casey touched his face softly rubbing his cheek with her thump… he leaned into her touch and smiled an actual smile… ''Mr venturi likes to be caressed that's hard to believe'' '' your touch is soothing it calms me down… you entirely calm me down, make me feel as if nothing else bad is going to happen as long as your holding me…as long as you're here with me'' Casey smiled at his statement ''I never knew you could be sweet and romantic...its cute, you should do that more often'' she said jokingly ''when it comes to you… I'm a sap'' she laughed and leaned in and kissed him it was soft but with a lot of passion, lust and love…that they held for each other throughout the years….

The End


End file.
